


Backfired

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Thieves Guild, thieves in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was clear that Hayfa was upset the moment she stormed through the front door of Honeyside.





	

It was clear that Hayfa was upset the moment she stormed through the front door of Honeyside. Rune glanced up from his book as she stomped through before flopping down on the bed beside him, not caring if the mud on her boots got on the bed. She sighed loudly, presumably in annoyance, spreading herself out over the covers. She sighed again, even louder this time and Rune slammed his book shut.    
“What is it?” He groaned, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught.    
“I’m glad you asked, ‘cause I met this guy today and he-”    
Rune groaned and shook his head in disapproval accordingly while he silently wondered how he could soothe her. In the book he’d just been reading, a saucy romance novel that belonged to Hayfa, the heroine had been ranting about a party she’d attended and the hero had soothed her by kissing her on the lips. Rune had been slightly ashamed to read the vivid description that followed. But it had given him an idea. He waited until Hayfa was a little bit closer before shooting forward and kissing her full on the lips.

 

In response, Hayfa’s claws dug into his cheek and she dragged them downward.    
“Ow!” Rune cried, letting go of Hayfa to cover his new wound with his palm and backing away.     
“What are you doing?”  She hissed.    
“I was trying to be romantic!” Rune snapped back.    
“Interrupting me isn’t romantic, it’s rude!”    
“It doesn’t seem to bother you when it’s in a book!” Rune countered, jabbing his finger towards the discarded novel lying face up on the floor. Hayfa stalked over to the book and picked it up.    
“That might be because I haven’t gotten to that part yet!” She yelled, hurling the book at him before turning on her heel and storming out. Sighing, Rune put the book back on the shelf and left the house in search of a healer. 

  
In hindsight Rune shouldn’t have expected a mere lock to keep Hayfa out after he bribed Lorne, a local street urchin, to pickpocket her house key off her. True to form, she picked it in under a minute and walked through the door with a fury that could rival a dragon’s. She came close to crashing into Rune, who was standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers and looking like a kicked puppy.    
“I’m sorry I interrupted you. It was disrespectful and I realize that now.” He said. Hayfa chose not to reply and for a moment Rune wanted nothing more than for the silence to be broken.    
“So… are we good?” He asked, idly trailing his finger up and down the stalk of the flower. Hayfa sighed, accepting the flowers.    
“We’re good. Just don’t do it again.”


End file.
